


Chaotic Happiness

by Nikotheamazingspoonklepto



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: (again), Familial Fluff, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Happy Nicky, M/M, Moving In Together, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24493813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto/pseuds/Nikotheamazingspoonklepto
Summary: What it says on the label. A chaotically happy story written post-canon about Nicky and Erik and the Klose fam :3
Relationships: Nicky Hemmick & Family, Nicky Hemmick/Erik Klose
Comments: 10
Kudos: 35
Collections: AFTG Exchange Spring 2020





	Chaotic Happiness

**Author's Note:**

  * For [quensty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/quensty/gifts).



> Happy Spring Quensty! I hope you enjoy this short and sweet lil fic about our beloved Nicky and his hubby to be, featuring the Klose fam! Me and [Hannah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FicWriterFirefly/pseuds/FicWriterFirefly) are responsible for the existence of Sophia, Kurt, Stefano, and Emilia!, I hope you enjoy these OCs as they are very special to us! ^_^ 
> 
> Thank you to [Leah](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fortheloveofcamelot) for organizing this awesome event and of course, thank you to [Lisa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gluupor) for betaing for me! :D
> 
> Enjoy!

The townhouse apartment Erik got them is pure chaos as Nicky tries to carry in a couple more boxes. Emilia, Erik’s younger, teenage sister, zips by him with her arms full of colorful material and Nicky doesn’t even know what it's for. He’s not sure if he _wants_ to know what it’s for.  
  
“ _Zuckermaus,_ where do you want the dishes?”  
  
Nicky sets down his boxes on the counter and glances at Sophia, his future mother-in-law. “Anywhere is fine, Mama. We washed the linens before we packed them, right?” He cuts the packaging tape of the top, smaller box, pulling out what appears to be brand new towels and pot holders. “Mama…”  
  
“New house, new kitchen; you need to make it your own.” Sophia winks and Nicky blushes.

“But you—”  
  
“What did I tell you about arguing with your mother, Nicholas?” Kurt, future father-in-law, scolds. “You’re family; just say thank you.”  
  
Nicky groans and starts pulling the tags off the linens. “Yes, Dad… thank you, Mama”

“See, you’re learning.”

Nicky just pouts at Kurt and hangs the towels and pot holders.

About half an hour later there is swearing and banging coming from the entryway, so Nicky goes to investigate. It can only mean…

“Erik! You useless himbo!” —Why did Nicky teach Stefano that word?— “I said LEFT!”

“Your left or my left!?”

“Does it look like you can go to my left? No! Your left!” Stefano looks beyond flustered, trying to get the large, awkward box through the door, while yelling at their brother. “Nicky! Will you take over before I kill Erik?”

Nicky laughs at the look on his fiance’s face when he glances behind him. “Sure. _Schnuckiputzi,_ go make sure Emmy isn’t going overboard in our room.”

Nicky brightens at the kiss Erik presses to his cheek before heading down the hall. Then he picks up the other end of the heavier than expected box and follows Stefano’s instructions.

“I swear, even with all that muscle he can’t figure out how to move a bleeding box! What? Did his brain not get any nutrients?”

Nicky rolls his eyes. “Less bitching, more lifting.”

“Shut up.”

“Someone is in a bitchy mood today,” Nicky teases, walking backward into his kitchen when told to, setting the box down in the middle.

Stefano just gives him a bored look, stroking their long blond bangs behind their ear, muttering under their breath while cutting open the box. A brand new wooden table in pieces is revealed and Nicky just bites his tongue this time. Did they have to go all out with spoiling them?

“Just consider it early wedding gifts,” Stefano tells him quietly once Nicky kneels on the floor to help.

“It’s too much…”

“Your cousins and their partners will be here next week, right?” Stefano changes the subject.

“And the rest of the Foxes the week after!”

“Gonna get chaotic real quick around here.”

“You don’t even know the half of it.”

“Nicky!” Emilia pounces on Nicky’s back, hugging his neck. “Come see what I did for you!” Even as a teenager, she still clings to him like she did when Nicky first came to live with the Klose family.

“Will it take long? Stef and I—”

“Go, I can attach legs to a table without your help.” Stefano swats him with the instruction papers without looking up from the bag of hardware in their hand.

Emilia all but picks Nicky up off of the floor, dragging him from the room, making him laugh. He loves her energy. Now if only she wasn’t taller than him at eighteen years old, damn Germans, with their tall genes…

“I hope you like it!” Emilia says hopefully, a vice-like grip on his hand as she leads him up the stairs.

“I bet I will.” Nicky nods with surety. Emilia has been in the ‘I wanna be an artist’ phase of her life and while she is actually quite talented, she has lately been experimenting with chaotic color combinations.

That said, when Emilia drags him to his and Erik’s bedroom, he is not surprised by the amount of color he sees. His fiance is standing in the middle of the room, taking it all in. The bed is covered in pastel rainbow, paint-splatter-style bedding -which Nicky _does_ like- and there are different abstract artwork that Nicky recognizes as Emilia’s hanging on the walls. There are even photos of the entire family and one of Nicky’s favorite pictures of himself and Erik blown up and hung over the bed. It is bright, colorful, and so very sweet.

“I love it!” Nicky hugs Emilia, kissing her cheek.

“Yes! I knew you would. Erik?”

The man in question taps his chin and hums, stroking his five o’clock shadow. When Emilia looks like she is about to pout, Erik slides her a sly smile before wrapping both her and Nicky in a tight hug. “It is very us!”

Emilia squeals excitedly in their ears while Nicky laughs, nearly shrieking himself when Erik hoists them both up. The giant, muscly hunk. “Erik!” He kisses his face.

“Ew! Do that when I’m not here!” Emilia gags, only to scream again as both men press loud kisses to her face. “Stop!”

“Okay, fiiiine.” Erik sets them down and smiles fondly when Emilia scurries out of the room.

Nicky shakes his head and presses up against Erik, arms draped over his broad shoulders. “I love this family, _Schnuckiputzi._ I got lucky here, didn’t I?”

“I think we both did, Nicholas,” Erik growls playfully, nosing Nicky’s curls.

Nicky sighs happily, feeling warm and loved, wrapped up in his fiance’s arms. Spending five years away from his beloved, he only had the knowledge of returning to him to hold onto. The hope to have _this_ once again. Taking care of his cousins had been an experience and a necessary duty that he is proud to claim to have accomplished, and coming back and getting to marry Erik is his long-overdue reward. A lifelong reward that Nicky wouldn’t exchange for anything else.

“What are you thinking about, _Schatzi?”_

“Us. The wedding. Family.”

“Mhm?”

“Oh god.” Nicky’s eyes widen, pulling back to look up at Erik. In all the excitement of moving, he forgot. “The wedding is in three weeks!”

“...Yes?”

“We have so much to do! The place is a mess and—”

Erik cuts Nicky off with a kiss and another tight squeeze, making Nicky melt. “And we will be ready, everything is organized. The house will be ready in time.”

Nicky scoffs. “If you think for one second that I am not going to freak out every five minutes then you don’t actually know me.”

“Well, I was expecting it to be every thirty seconds, so I think I’m quite happy to hear that it is at _least_ every five minutes.” Erik smirks, kissing Nicky back when he throws himself at him. “So will you—”

“Nope! Let’s go! This place isn’t screaming Nicky Hemmick-Klose yet and I will not stand for it! Come on!”

Erik’s laugh is warm as Nicky tugs him out of the room and even with the sheer chaos, Nicky has never been happier.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! <3 please leave kudos and a comment if you like :3
> 
> (Yes, Stefano is nonbinary!)
> 
> **Glossary:**  
>  _Zuckermaus_ : Sugarmouse  
>  _Schnuckiputzi_ : Cutipie  
>  _Schatzi_ : Little treasure


End file.
